


coming back

by Miawilcox234



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Coming Back, F/M, Guilt, Hurt, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miawilcox234/pseuds/Miawilcox234
Summary: “Yeah yes im fine can you guys come with me.” kirkman said turning to the red room off of his office. He opened the door and Seth and Aaron could see a brunette face g a painting on the wall she turned around and Seth Aarons faces turned white like they saw a ghost as well.“Emily” Aaron managed to choke out.
Relationships: Emily Rhodes/Aaron Shore
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Emily got a text to come to the oval office when she got there. Aaron and the president were inside along with mike. “Is everything ok?” Emily asked concerned about the faces of the people looking at her.

“Read this Emily,” Aaron said handing her a piece of paper. Emily read it as her face went white

“Is this..” Emily said

“A death threat against you yes. Emily, I want you to stay here until this gets sorted out.” tom said

“What sir no I will be fine I want to go home.”

“Emily we won’t be able to get you a car set up until tomorrow.”

“I can bring her home, sir. If your ok with that sir.” Aaron said cause Emily to look over at him as well as the president.

“Ok, but em I want him walking you al the way to your door. I need to make sure you ok.” kirkman said

“Ok, course sir.”

…

“Thank you for doing this Aaron. I appreciate it.” Emily said as they walked down the streets of Washington.

“Of course em. I just want to make sure you get home safe.” Aaron said looking down at Emily giving her a small smile which she returned. As they broke eye contact a small black car slow down and rolled down its window. Emily saw small hand gunfire off one shot. And then felt like her insides were blown open. “Emily!!” Aaron yelled as he saw her fall to the ground he fell to his knees and put pressure of the wound on the left side of her stomach as the car sped away. “Hey, someone calls 911 now. Hey em, em stay with me ok look at me,” he said as he felt her hand come up to his and gave them a small squeeze as her eyes slowly drifted shut. “No em I need you to keep your eyes open, ok the ambulance is on its way,” he said taking ok of his hands and rubbing her face as she slowly opened her eyes slightly as the ambulance pulled up next to them.

..

Aaron walked into the bathroom and washed his hands. Emily’s blood washing off then. ‘How could I let this happen. I was supposed to protect her. I was supposed to walk her to her door.’ he thought as he washed her blood off of his hands. He walked out of the bathroom and saw Seth walking into the hospital. “Man what happened,” Seth said walking over to him

“I don’t know Seth. I was supposed to get them home safe I was supposed to watch her back.” Aaron said running his hand over his face as he felt his knees giving out underneath him.

“Hey hey Aaron no you can’t blame yourself ok,” Seth said grabbing Aaron walking him over to the seats in the waiting room. “Is she in surgery,” Seth asked

“Yeah they don’t know how long it’s gonna be,” he answered allowing his head to fall into his hands

“Aaron what happened.” they heard as the president entered.

“I don’t know sir I’m so sorry it all happened out of nowhere.

“No Aaron this isn’t your fault ok she is going to be fine im going to find the doctor.” kirkman said giving Aarons arm a small squeeze.

2 hours later

Aaron Seth mike and the president were all sitting in a privet room when the doctor came into the room. “Emily had a bullet go into her left lung we tried to remove it but it was too late we did all we could but she didn’t make it.” the doctor as Aaron felt the wind being taken out of him. He heard Seth began to cry as well as the present. How could he let this happen? He would never forgive himself.

…

“Emily had become like a daughter to me. Like an older sister to my children. We spent the holidays together. We had birthday parties together. She was a bright light in everybody’s life she touched. She was in Washington to make the world a better place. She refused to step down from a challenge and prove herself unworthy. Emily will. Will never be forgotten I love you em. Thank you. now I would like to welcome a very good friend of Emily’s to say a few words Aaron shore.” the president said on Emily’s funeral which was being televised. He walked away from the podium crying slightly as Aaron walked up.

“Thank you mr.presdent. Emily did come here to make the world a better place. She always came to work ready to fight for whatever she thought was right.” Aaron said starting off. “I remember her first week in the white house she started computing with me for the new chief of staff position. Even when I got it she made it very clear that she could still take the job back.” Aaron said chuckling as he remembered Emily’s boldness. “But that was Emily. Always ready for a fight. But that is what made Emily Emily. I know I will always try and make you proud em. You’re one of my best friends.” Aaron said walking off the stage whipping the tears off his face. After the funeral, they went to the gravesite where mike Seth Aaron and Emily brothers walked her casket to the sight. They had a small memorial after in the west wing piano room. All Aaron could think about is how this was possible Emily’s favorite spot in the whole white house.

“You two take as long as you need to I understand this is going to be very difficult for you two” kirkman said walking over to Seth and Aaron who were keeping to them selfs.

“Sir I don’t know if that is the best idea do you,” Aaron said.

“I do you two need time to greave you all were very close.” kirkman said patting Aaron on the back and walking away.

…

Three weeks later

It was Seth’s and Aarons’s first day back at the white house since Emily’s passing. They both saw notes on their desks to meet the president in the oval office.

“Im glad you got my notes please take a seat you two.” the president said walking behind his desk a Seth and Aaron took a seat on the couch.

“Is everything ok sir,” Seth asked

“Yes everything is fine.” the present said walking toward them with two books. “I had one of these made for me and the kids and I thought you two would both like two have one. They are photobooks personalized with pictures of you two and em. as a reminder.” kirkman said sitting across from them and handing them their own books.

“Oh my god, sir this is great thank you,” Aaron said tucking the book under his arm as he stood up and shook the president’s hand,

“Of course if you guys need to talk about anything know you can always talk to me.” kirkman said walking the to the door.

“Of course thank you, sir,” Seth said walking out of the oval office. Aaron walked into his office and sunk into his seat. It was harder being her without her than he thought it would be. He placed the book the present gave him on the desk in front of him. He opened it and saw a picture of him and Emily at one of the many white house parties. It was a picture they were positioned for. it was just them talking Emily laughing her hand rested on Aarons’s forearm. Without noticing what he was doing Aaron picked up a glass that was sitting on his desk and threw it at the wall.

“Woah Woah man you ok,” Seth said

“No im not ok Emily couldn’t be dead I was supposed to make sure she got home safe and I could not do that” Aaron yelled angrily.

“Man you can blame yourself for this you know that is not what em would have wanted she would want you to make this world a better place for her and you know that,” Seth said picking up the glass pieces off of Aarons floor.

“Yeah. yeah you’re right it’s just hard you know to know that you watched one of your best friends die” Aaron said sinking back into his seat

“I know man I know,” Seth said giving Aaron a small pat on the back

…

Two years later

I can’t believe it has been two years em.” Aaron said looking down at Emily’s gravestone. “I know I might seem cheesy but sometimes I wonder what would have happened between us if you were still alive. You know would we finally of had our shot. I sometimes think that im gonna see you walk into our meetings but them Lindsey walks in and it kinda sinks back in that you’re gone. Em, im sorry if I could have done more to keep you safe that night I would of. Scrap that if I could go back in time I would make you stay at the white house till it was safe again. I’ll never forget you em.” Aaron added placing a bouquet on the grass in front of her gravestone and walked away.

…

4 hours later

“Hey, man POUTS wants us.:” Seth said sticking his head into Aarons’s office.

“Ok let’s go,” Aaron said standing up and walking out of the office.

“You doing ok,” Seth asked

“Yeah I mean it’s hard but im ok. You?” Aaron said

“it’s hard but im ok,” he said as they reached the oval office. “Sir are you ok,” Seth said as they saw the president’s face look like she just saw a ghost.

“Yeah yes im fine can you guys come with me.” kirkman said turning to the red room off of his office. He opened the door and Seth and Aaron could see a brunette face g a painting on the wall she turned around and Seth Aarons's faces turned white like they saw a ghost as well.

“Emily” Aaron managed to choke out.


	2. meeting again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily caught up with her two closest friends and cries more then she expected

“Emily.” Aaron managed to choke out. She had bangs now and longer hair. But they would recognize that face anywhere

“Hey guys,” Emily said in a slight whisper as tears started to well up in her eyes.

“No this is not possible we bared you. I was at your grave this morning.” Aaron said he and Seth not being able to move.

“I have put in witness protection,” Emily said quietly. 

“I don’t believe this no,” Aaron whispered walking out of the office as disappointment spread across Emily’s face. 

“I can’t believe this come here em,” Seth said finally talk walking towards her and pulling her into his arms. “He’ll come around he is just in shock,” he added as Emily nodded as she let out a few tears. She expected to shed a couple of tears but not one of sadness that is not how she expected Aaron to react. 

“Im so sorry I couldn’t tell you I couldn’t tell anyone until David was put into prison,” she said pulling away and sitting down on the couch in the office. David Turner was revealed to be the man who put the hit out on Emily but was never arrested. He got picked up on a sex trafficking ring and sent to live in prison so Emily could finally get back to her real life.

“No I get it we all do,” Seth said shaking his head sitting down next to her

“Im not sure Aaron does,” Emily said looking down at her hands.

“He is just in shock. He took it all hard blamed himself. Thinking he could have done more to protect you.” Seth said s the president entered the room

“I sent out a memo saying what happened so you probably will be getting some crazy looks but people will know why you are here,” he said as Emily stook up 

“I’m going to try and go find Aaron,” she said turning around leaving the room. Instantly everybody was staring at her. She just put her head down and walked towards Aarons office. She opened the door and found an empty office. She tried to think about where else he would go. But then she remembered a place he would always go whenever he needed to think about things. She walked out into the rose garden and saw Aaron sitting on a bench in front of the water fountain. She slowly walked toward him. “Hey,” she said quietly 

“Hey em,” he said during toward her and giving her a sad smile. 

“You mind if I sit,” she asked he simply shook his head as she sat down at first the sat in silence listening to the water from the water function. “Im sorry Aaron for..” 

“No Em don’t be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for,” he said interrupting he shaking his head. 

“But I let you think it was your fault when it wasn’t I should have listened to the president and stayed at the white house, non of this would have happened,” she said

“Emily you had to do what you had to do to keep yourself safe,” he said as a tear escaped her eye which she quickly wiped away. He had yet looked at her but when he saw her wipe the tear he put his arm around her shoulder and pull her to his chest. Giving her a hug which she returned before pulling away and redirecting her attention to the function in front of her. “So where did you end up?” he asked trying to lighten the mood. 

“I started in Miami but someone recognized me so they moved me to montania.,” she said 

“Montana,” Aaron said chuckling.

“Yeah I hated it there,” she said laughing slightly. 

“Im sure you did,” he said laughing standing up. “Come here,” he said opening he’s armed. She stood up and hugged him. “I missed you em,” he said into her hair 

“I missed you too,” she said placing her face into her neck. She never thought she would evet be able to smell Aaron shores cologne again. She never thought she would be and to feel his arms around her.

“We should probably get back inside,” he said pulling away. Emily nodded whipping a couple of stray tears off her checks before turning and walking back into the white house next to Aaron. 

…  
Later that day. 

“How did you guys do it,” Emily said standing in Aarons door. 

“What do you mean,” Aaron said leaning back into his chair. 

“How did you guys get threw stuff thinking I was dead I don’t know if I would be able to some stiff if I thought one of you died,” she said leaning against the door frame. 

“Come on sit down,” he said walking over to his bookshelf in his office while she sat down in a chair across from his desk. He came up from behind her a placed the book the president had gotten made for him and Seth in front of her before walking around and taking a seat back in his chair. “Kirkman had one made for Seth me and him and the kids. If I was having a hard day where I would normally ask you for help I would look threw it or go to your grave and ask trying to think about what you would say,” he said as she opened the book and wiped a single tear off her cheek. 

“You know I watch my funeral. That is something not a lot of people can say. That I watched the people closet morn me. Talk about their favorite memories with me. Say goodbye. If I was missing the action of the white house I would watch the news. I mean it meant I could see kirkman and Seth you which I didn’t think I would ever be able to again” she said looking up at Aaron as the president walked in they both shot up.

“No no please sit. Im glad both of you are here that way I don’t have to go find Emily. I was planning on having Aaron and Seth over for dinner tonight to have some company and I couldn’t cancel dinner but I can add a plate. So Emily are you up for a little dinner tonight.” kirkman said giving her a small smile

“Of course sir,” she said returning his smile.

“Well I’ll let the kitchen know I will see you two later,” she said walking out of the room. 

“Well, I should go and try and get back into things,” Emily said chuckling

“Yeah,” Aaron said biting his bottom lip. She turned and was about to walk out of his office when he called her name. “Hey em,” he said causing her to turn around. “I’m glad your back,” he said giving her a small smile. 

“Me too,” she said walking out of his office.


	3. you left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaron says some things he didnt mean

Emily was sitting in her old office. Well her office when Lindsey her old deputy heard she was back she inserted on Emily taking her position back. She was trying to get caught up on everything that had happened while she was gone when there was a knock on her door. She looked up and saw Aaron standing in her door. “Hey you ready to head up to dinner,” he asked walking into the room.

“Yeah yeah im just trying to get everything situated a lot has changed since I’ve been gone,” she said closing a folder on her desk.

“Yeah well thats what happens when you leave for two years,” he said jocking but Emily took it to heart.

“What,” she whispered out staring at him standing in the center of her office.

“Em I was joking im sorry I shouldn’t have said anything,” he said quickly releasing he hurt her

“No is that what you think that I wanted to leave or that I enjoyed it,” she said as tears welled into her eyes.

“What no I know you did. But you did leave em you let us all grieve you without any type of pain on your part,” he said 

“Any pain on my part. I had to leave a job that loved. I missed my mother's funeral. I missed two years with friends and family Aaron. So I think endured alot of pain out of this.” she said raising her voice

“And so did we you left without saying goodbye Emily,” Aaron said matching her volume

“Um, you know what can you just tell the president im not feeling up for dinner tonight I think im gonna go home. I’ll I’ll see you tomorrow Aaron.” Emily said grabbing her bag and quickly walking past him. 

It took him about 3 seconds of standing in her empty office to feel bad for what he said. He turned Aaron to apologize but she was already gone. He decided to go up to the residence.  
“Aaron knows all we have to do is wait for Emily.” the president said cheerfully. 

“Um I don’t think she’s coming sir she said she was really tired and apologized,” Aaron said looking down at his feet.

“Oh ok well then it will just be us ill go check on dinner.” kirkman said exiting the main room in the residents.

“So what’s the real story,” Seth said service 

“What do you mean what’s the real story,” Aaron said sitting down on the couch

“Why is Emily not here,” Seth said sitting down next to him 

“I messed up. I said somethings that I didn’t mean and she went home.” Aaron said looking down at his feet.

“Damn it, man.” Seth said grabbing the bride of his nose . “go” Seth said simply

“What,” Aaron said looking up at him 

“Go and apologize make things right man. I’ll text you her address and cover for you with the president,” he said pulling out his phone.

“Thanks, man,” Aaron said standing up and giving him a tap on the shoulder. 

…

When Emily got back to her new apartment got changed into an oversized hoodie and pair of running shorts. she opened a box and pulled a small photo album out of it. She said down on the couch and opened the book. She started flipping threw the pictures of her Aaron and Seth. They didn’t know it but she had a picture album too. She started crying as she saw the way Aaron used to look at her before she left know all he looked at her with was a disappointment. She was pulled out of the photo book with a knock on the door. She wiped the couple tears off her face and walked tweed the door. She looked threw the pep hole and saw a familiar face standing in front of her door. She opened the door and looked at her feet. “What are you doing her Aaron,” she said simply.

“I wanted to apologize to me I didn’t mean what I said i..” 

“Yes, you did Aaron. And you’re right I left I can’t expect everything to be the same. but I guess I expected you to be a little more excited to see me you know. If one of my closet friends came back after I thought they were dead I would not have just walked away.” she said looking up at him tears forming in her eyes. 

“Em im sorry about that I was in shock. I was happy to see you I just thought it wasn’t real. But yeah im sorry thats all I wanted to say ill leave you alone.” he said turning away and walking down the hall. 

“Aaron,” Emily called out cause him to turn around. “I lost everyone. I don’t want to be alone tonight do you maybe want to come in to have a drink,” she said biting her lip to try and control her sobs but failed. Aaron walked toward her quickly taking her into his arms.

“you haven’t lost me em or Seth or kirkman,” he said into her hair. She pulled away nodding wiping the tears off her cheeks stepping aside for him to walk in. 

Emily walking into the kitchen to get their drinks while Aaron sat in the living room. She walked in and saw Aaron holding her photobook. “I had one made for me too,” she said chuckling a little bit handing him his drink. He nodded as he took a sip of his drink.


	4. chapter 4

Aaron woke up in Emily’s living room with her asleep on his shoulder, their empty wine glasses sitting on the coffee table in front of them. He slipped out from under her picking her up and carrying her to her bedroom he placed her on the bed and pulled the covers. He was about to walk around when he felt her grab his hand. “ Aaron I’m sorry”she whispered, her eyes still closed. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for me” he said sitting down on the side of her bed keeping her hand in his. 

“Yes I do” she said opening her eyes

“What do you have to apologize for” he said sincerely 

“Because i didn't go, who knows what would have happened if I stayed. What would have happened with us” she said with sadness in her voice. 

“Well your back now so who knows what will happen” he said bringing his hand to her cheek who leaned into it. He gave her a small smile and leaned his lips to her forehead. “Get some sleep I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said pulling away she nodded as he stood up walking out of her room

… 

Emily’s alarm went off the next morning she woke up walking into the kitchen and pouring herself a cup of coffee when she heard stuff from the outside. She walked over to the window and saw the press surrounding her apartment. She pulled out her phone to text the president when she saw a text from Aaron saying he saw the news and was on his way to get her.She smiled responding that she would be ready in 30 minutes and there was a key under her door mate. She walked into her bathroom climbing into the shower. She heard the door open and close so she hurried and got dressed before walking toward the door. “Morning”. She said drying her hair off with a towel.

“Morning. This is crazy isn't it.'' Aaron said, walking toward the window and peaking through the curtains. 

“Yeah well when you work at the white house and come back from the dead it is going to make the news. Give me a couple minutes and i'll be ready.” she said grabbing her bow drier from a bag sitting on her table. 

“Take your time.” her said leaning against the island in her kitchen as she walked into the bathroom. She blows dry her hair fast before pulling it into a sleek ballerina bun and quickly throws on some makeup and her jewelry before grabbing her purse. 

“Ready to go.” she asked, walking out of her room. 

“Yeah yeah” he said pushing him off the counter following her out of her apartment. As they walked out of the front of Emily's apartment the press instantly started snapping pictures and asking questions but they just pushed threw and got to Aaron's car. And drove away. As emily looked up at his mirror she saw a couple photos pinned to it. On hopping out at her it was a photo of her and Aaron standing laughing at one of the white house parties. She turned and looked out the window and remembered a conversation that she had with her. She doesn't really know who he was but he was her boyfriend back when she was in protective custody. 

Emily was standing in her kitchen when Jared walked in. “Beth, who is this guy.” she turned around and saw him holding the picture she thought she was gonna pass out.

“Uh just a old friend from back home.” she said as she could feel the color draining from her face.

“Whose picture you keep in the very back corner of you night stand” he asked 

“I had it moved here and I forgot about it.” Emily said, shrugging her shoulders.

“Ok so you won’t mind if i just throw this in the fire.” he said and Emily felt tears start to well up in her eyes. 

“Yeah yeah go ahead.” Emily said, looking at her feet when she heard the picture start to burn.

“I gotta go to work.'' Jared said, walking out of the house. Emily instantly started crying walking toward the fireplace seeing the picture of her and Aaron burning. In that moment she wants nothing more than being able to just call him and talk to him and stop being beth baxter and be emily rhodes again be his emily rhodes again. 

“Em '' Aaron started pulling Emily out of her daydream.`”you ok.” he said as she noticed they were at the white house. 

“Yeah yeah lets go.” Emily said, smiling , stepping out of the car and walking into the white house. It was hard getting back into work but she slowly got through the day and ended her day as she often hoped she would end her days with Seth and Aaron having drinks. 

“So you ended up in montana.'' Seth asked, taking a sip of his drink.

“Yeah i mean at first it was hard i made friend and i had a..” but stopped before anything came out of her mouth 

“Emily had a Montana boyfriend,” Seth said laughing. Emily just chuckled shyly before moving on. After about a half an hour it ended up like most nights did with her and Aaron sitting watching the news. 

“So who was this Montana boyfriend,” Aaron asked, chuckling , pouring her another drink. 

“His name was jared he was nice but let's just say i wasn't going to marry the guy.'' Emily said, taking a sip of the drink. After a minute of sitting in silence they turned toward each other after another second of staring into eachothers eyes they both leaned in. they pulled away a second. 

“God i have missed you.'' Aaron whispered before pulling her in after wrapping his hand behind her neck.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a month since their kiss in Aarons office which ended with him driving her home. Which ended up with him walking up to her apartment which ended up with him waking up in her bed after a long night of catching up. They hadn't put a name to anything but they spent every night together eating dinner watching tv it clearly wasn't just about the sex. Emily was working in her office when she heard a knock on her door. "Hey Aaron, I'll be done in a minute," she said

"It's not Aaron." she heard a familiar voice say that caused her to jump out of her chair.

"Jared, what are you doing here?" Emily asked as she felt the color drain from her face.

"I could ask you the same thing beth or Emily apparently. Do you know it is like for you to come home and there be a note from your girlfriend saying hey I am Emily Rhodes the white house chief of staff yeah the one who died two years ago I'm going back to dc?" Jared said

"I know I'm sorry but you can't be here ok I have a boyfriend or something going on with a guy here and I really like him so please go." Emily said seriously

"We talked about marriage and it was all fake," Jared asked

"You talked about marriage with Beth. I am not beth. Me and this guy we had been a long time coming and we couldn't be in contact during those two years."Emily said

"It's the guy from the picture, isn't it. The one you said was a friend from back home," Jared asked

"Yeah it is his name is Aaron and he is a great guy," Emily said

"Well I'm happy for you but I'm not going home. I'm going to try and win you back," Jared said before walking out of Emily's office. She sank into her chair resting her head in her hands.

"You ok em." she heard Aaron ask from the door.

"Yeah yeah just tired," Emily said, picking up her head and smiling up at him.

"You are almost done here," Aaron asked, pushing himself off of the door frame.

"Yeah yeah one sec," Emily said, shoving her laptop into her bag along with some files. "Let's go," she said standing up and giving him a quick kiss before walking out towered his car.

"You sure you ok,'' Aaron asked as he climbed into her bed while she tied her hair up.

"Yeah," Emily said he voice squeaking slightly

"Em.." Aaron said raising his eyebrows at her

"You know the Montana boyfriend. He showed at my office today right before you came in.'' Emily said not looking at him while she climbed in bed.

"Seriously what was he doing here," Aaron asks sitting up

"Is." emily said

"What"

"He is in DC actually after telling him about you and he said n and that he was gonna get me back," Emily said squeezing her eyes shut

"Wow he seems confident"

"Yeah well when I was beth he talked about marriage even we were only together for like six months," Emily said while she felt Aaron stand up. "Where are you going," she asked as he slipped into his shoes

"I'm gonna go to my place for the night," he said tying his shoes

"Are you seriously mad right now?"

"I just didn't think that this Montana boyfriend was marriage level."

"He talked about it and I didn't say anything." emily said leaning toward him

"Yet know he is staying to try and win you back from me," Aaron said

"You know what go I did nothing wrong. I told him to go home because I was with you and I was happy with you and he stayed. Guess what if I wanted to be with him right now. I would not be here. I wouldn't be here because I would Montana it was my choice to come back after David went to jail. I didn't come back for the job or Seth and Kirkman. I came back for you Aaron.`` Emily said clearly getting mad "just go," she said lying down on her side.

"Emily.." Aaron said taking a breath

"Go Aaron that's clearly what you want," she said letting a tear fall from her eyes. After a second she felt her bed dip and Aaron wrapped his arm around her waist.

"That's not what won't," he whispered in her ear

She simply nodded before drifting asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Three days before Emily's “death” 

Emily was sitting at her desk when she heard a light knock on her door. She looked up and saw Aaron standing at her door with a bottle of whiskey in hand. A small smile formed on her face. “Thought you might need a drink after today.” he laughed placing it on her desk. during the day they were investigating a crazy guy names David and when they saw him getting arrested he threatened to kill Emily. nobody thought it was a big deal

“You would think right,” she laughed back grabbing two glasses from the bottom of her desk and pouring them both a drink. “Sometimes I wonder what was going through my 20-year-old brain when I switched my major from nursing.” she laughed taking a sip of her drink.

“You switched your major from nursing,” he asked raising his eyebrow at her.

“Yeah I never told you I switched my second year and almost didn't graduate on time.” she laughed closing the file in front of her. 

“Well let me say you are doing a pretty good job so far,” he said pouring a little more whisky in his glass. She smiled at him she liked that they were getting back on the good term because missed him 

“What about you what were you like before the white house took our lives away,” Emily said leaning back. Aaron chuckled taking a sip of his drink.

“Pretty much how I am now you know a hard worker but I also had a lot of fun.” Emily nodding in agreement like she already knew that. “Well I should get going I have a meeting in the morning.” 

“Have a good night Aaron,” Emily said as he stood up. 

“Night Emily.” Aaron said before walking out of her office “oh and Emily stay safe we can’t lose you. I can't lose you. “ he said sweetly Emily smiled at him 

“I will Aaron.” 

Emily was running late on her way home. Aaron kept calling but she would just send it to the voicemail since she was right around the corner of her apartment where he was waiting. As she walked into the door Aaron shot up “just Jesus em where have you been I have been calling you like crazy.” Aaron said 

“Oh I had to work late and traffic was crazy and if you don’t remember you not supposed to talk on the phone while you driving.” Emily laughed hanging up her coat. 

“Emily I was scared shitless I thought something happened” Aaron crossed his arms over his chest. 

“What are you so scared about I’m fine,” Emily said looking at him confused

“What am I so scared about- what am I scared about I am scared that I can’t protect you I was supposed to 2 years ago and you fucking died in my arms. I can't lose you again I won't survive. I barely did the first time. If you don't return my calls and I don't know where you are how am I suppose to know you not back in protective custody. ” Aaron screamed Emily tried to walk toward him but he threw his arms in the arm walking into her bedroom. Emily took a minute to let him calm down. She stood in the kitchen trying to clean up before heading into her bedroom seeing Aaron sitting on her bed with his head in his hands. Picking up his head so he would look at her. Before she straddled his lap. 

“Aaron they are going to have to actually kill me to get me to leave you again Aaron. Look I'm sorry I didn't answer your calls I didn't think it was going to freak you out this much. But if these past two years have made me notice anything is that having to live without you has made me never want to because… I love you, Aaron. I alw-” Emily said before Aaron cut her off grabbing her face smashing his lips into his. 

“I love you too,” he mumbled against her lips before falling back onto her bed.

…

Aaron lied on his back with Emily's chest rubbing circles on his bare chest while he ran his fingers up and down her bare arm. “I’m sorry Aaron I didn’t mean to scare you,” Emily whispered. 

“I know.” he said kissing her shoulder “have you heard from Jared at all,” he asked which felt like that question sucked all the air out of the room.

“No, and if he does show up he will get the door in his face,” she said rolling onto him kissing him.


End file.
